Peter Becomes a gangsta rapper
by Griffinater600
Summary: find out what happens when peter starts rappin all my friends swear its a real episode its not so please review. I JUST UPDATED PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! also the giant chicken returns
1. Chapter 1

Peter Becomes a Gangsta Rapper

It's a normal day (yeah right) at the Griffin home. Stewie (the talking family baby) and Brian (the talking family dog) are watching T.V on the couch. "And now back to South Park . Beep, bleep, bleep, bleeping fat ass!" Lois (the mother/wife) walks into the room. "Stewie you shouldn't be watching this, you might grow up cursing!" Stewie interjects. "Yeah, well I shouldn't be allowed to watch Teletubbies, either; I might grow up to be GAY!" The news comes on. Tom Tucker is speaking. "Breaking news: Wynona Ryder was caught shoplifting again!" Brian interrupts. "Doesn't that woman have any integrity at all?" Lois says a smart comment, "Of course not, she's just like Hilary Clinton. I wonder how Peter's doing at work."

The scene switches to Peter at work. Hiss boss walks in. "Mr. Griffin your supervisor Oppi says you're an inefficient asset to this company and you are going to be let go." Peter argues. "How could he have said all that, he's mentally retarded?" The boss interrupts, "Don't let Oppi's physical handicap be ammunition for your discrimination gun. No one makes fun of your weight." Peter argues. "Yes they do." The boss stops him. "Pack your things and leave!"

Peter gets home. "Everyone I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is I lost my job…" Lois interrupts angrily. "Peter how did you…?" Peter stops her. "A, bup, bup, bup ,bup Lois let me finish. The good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco!" Everyone stares at him blankly. Peter breaks the silence. "Aw come on you know that was funny!" Lois interrupts. "No it wasn't, Peter how are you going to support the family?" Peter comments. "I can get a job easy just like that time I worked at Kicks U.S.A (Kicks U.S.A is a sneaker store)!" A flashback starts. A guy walks in Kicks. Peter greets him. "Welcome to Kicks U.S.A!" and then Peter kicks the guy in the shin. The guy screams in pain. "What the hell was that for?" Peter argues. "Well this is Kicks; I thought that's what you're supposed to do!

The news comes on. Diane Sweyer is speaking. "In current affairs, famous rapper Curtis "50 cent" Jackson was shot to death by Dick Cheney. Producer Lloyd Banks ending with a resounding "I told you so" is looking for a replacement to be the leader of G-Unit." Peter voices an idea, "That's it! I can replace 50cent!" Lois interjects, "Please Peter, you don't know how to rap!" Peter argues, "I can take lessons from Stewie, remember when he was a gangsta rapper?" The scene switches to Stewie in a music video wearing gangsta clothes, "I'm a mother fking pimp you can't mess with. I'm the best rapper ever I'm Stewie G." There are beautiful half necked women surrounding him saying "Oh Stewie G!"

To Be continued... (editor's note: this is my first fan fic, so be nice, cause all my friends say its hillarious so far...)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Peter pulls up to G-Unit H.Q. Lloyd Banks takes a good look at him. "You don't look like the rapping type." Peter argues, "Plenty of people in my family have been rappers like my great uncle

PG Hammer!" The scene switches to Peter dressed as MC Hammer singing "Can't touch me". Lloyd Banks Interrupts, "Alright, I'll give you a shot. Peter interrupts, "Sweet!!" Lloyd finishes, "First lets meet the crew this is Eminem," Eminem jumps up, "Yo,Yo what's up dawg you do drugs dawg cause I got shrooms, ex, weed, all dat shit dawg cause I just don't give a fuck!!!" Peter steps back a bit frightened, "What the hell is his problem!?" Lloyd answers, "Em has ADHD and hi didn't take his riddlin yet. Anway this is Tony Yayo," Peter looks up to shake his hand and then he screams, "Goddamn your ugly, how the hell do you get women in your music videos, Tony replies angrily, "We get blind girls, its a lot cheaper." Lloyd continues, "And this is Young Buck." Peter comments, "Why are you wearing that ski mask? Your not going skiing, or are you? Dun, dun, duuun!" Lloyd intrupts Peter, " What the hell are you doing? Look take this uniform and come in tomorrow wearing it, you'll need it."

Peter walks into the house wearing a du-rag, G-Unit sneakers, and a bullet-proof vest, Lois comments angrily, "What the hell Peter, Did you join the under cover police force?!" and in a distant shout Joe (a cop) screams, "NEVER!!!!!!!" Peter interrupts Joe's screaming, "What the hell was that, well any way I got in G-Unit records!!" Brian interrupts, "Peter, how the hell did you get in?" Peter answers, "I use the old Griffin charm…" Chris (the middle child) interrupts, "You went there naked with a space helmet on and some moon boots!?" Lois interrupts, "Shut up Chris, Peter why are you wearing a bullet-proof vest if you're just a rapper?" Peter answers, "I don't know, Lloyd said I'd need it, then in the blink of an eye Ja Rule (another rapper) burst in the house and starts shooting at Peter, He stops and say, "Wait a minute you not 50, who is you? Peter interjects angrily, "What the hell man, you shot me in the knee, you son of a bitch!! What the hell is your problem!?" Ja Rule answers, "Sorry, I thought you were 50cent, I made a mistake, well have a nice day." Peter argues, "How the hell am I supposed to have a nice day, You shot me in the fking knee, bastard!! Brain interrupts, "Peter you do know this kind of thing comes with the territory of being a rapper, right? Peter answers, "Really? Oh well who cares were going to be rich!! Lois interjects loudly, "Are you fking serious, we're going to be rich? Hell yeah!!!"

The next day Peter goes to G-Unit records, "Hey Lloyd, what are we going today?" Lloyd answers, "Where making a music video." Peter interrupts, "Sweet!!" Lloyd hands Peter a piece of paper, "This is the rap you're going to be saying." Peter turns the paper away, "I've got my own rap." Lloyd looks at Peter cautiously, "Okay, but don't mess up" The video starts filming, Peter starts rapping, "My fork is ready, I'm really hungry for spaghetti, I'm drooling on my sweater already, my mouth is heavy, I look in the kitchen to see if mom is ready, people say I'm fat, I'm about as big as Chevy, Oh my god look at that chicken it looks finger lickin, my feet just start kickin, and my heart started flippin, I'm about to start trippin, I gotta push my self in the kitchen I want it so bad…" Peter finishes the rap (really I'm just to lazy to write it all) and Lloyd approves, "Alright, that was hot, now go home and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrows video." To be continued... (editors note I hope you like the food yourself rap, sorry I didnt write It all please review)


End file.
